Small and Innocent
by Erchu
Summary: Just like Hibird, she was small and innocent. That's why he liked her. And he intended to keep it that way.


I don't even know what happened to this... and I'm sorry if the characters are OOC *^* I just really wanted to finish this in one night for some strange reason... So it'll probably be really bad... I might come back and fix this one up later.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I'm not that awesome =3=

* * *

Namimori Middle's Disciplinary Committee leader stood on the rooftop, looking down on the students who filed through the school gates. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the female Vongola mist guardian shyly walk through the gates with small steps. Despite his hatred for illusionists and his hatred for the other pineapple head, Hibari couldn't bring to hate this girl as she gave off a different vibe… Much different from Mukuro… He continued to stare at her, like a hawk staring at its prey. From where he looked, she was small. But even up close she was small. And her eye… filled with innocence. And he intended to keep it that way. The bell rang and he watched all the students scurry inside to their classrooms. Any student left would be bitten to death by him. After doing a quick patrol of the school, he returned to the rooftop and fell asleep not long after.

The ring of the bell woke him up and he lazily opened his eyes to see Hibird resting on his chest. He reluctantly got up and walked down the stairs, ready to patrol the school while all the students were out. Walking pass the school gates, a small yellow bird caught his eye. But it wasn't alone. It sat in a nest of purple hair, shaped in a pineapple. Spotting its master, the yellow bird flew towards Hibari, nesting itself in his hair. Surprised by the sudden movement, the purple-haired girl looked up at the man with the onyx hair. "Herbivore. What are you doing here?" he asked coldly, averting his gaze from hers and stared at the clouds. She didn't reply. "It's cold. Get inside." Again, she said nothing. The cold wind blew and he saw her shiver. "Fine. If you insist on staying out here…" he flicked off his blazer and dropped it onto her head. It slid down until it rested on her shoulders. By the time she looked up, he had already walked away. _It's warm… _

The bell rang again and all the students returned to their class. Without his blazer, the skylark was somewhat cold and decided on returning to his office. He opened the door and saw his blazer, neatly folded on his desk. "Hn…" he grunted, picking up the blazer on his way to his chair. His 2nd in command, Kusakabe Tetsuya approached the table he sat at. "A girl came in and asked me to give you back your blazer. What did she say her name was again… Uhhh….""Chrome Dokuro.""Ah yes! She said–" Hibari put his hand up which instantly made Kusakabe close him mouth. A simple glare from the leader sent a shiver down Kusakabe's spine and he turned to leave. Sitting in the quiet by himself, Hibari pulled out a book and started to read. But he couldn't concentrate on the book. Instead, he wondered about that girl…

The lunchtime bell rang. Hearing a quiet knock at the door, Hibari glanced up from his book and stared at the door, waiting for it to open so he could see who it was. The small purple-eyed girl walked through, a bento in hand. "Ano… Thank you for lending me your blazer before…" She bowed and offered her bento. "Please accept it…" Hibari stared at her for a while before silently taking the offered food. Satisfied that he took the bento, Chrome turned to take her leave. "It's a bit salty… Add less salt next time…" She heard as she was about to exit. She turned around to see him already eating an onigiri and smiled back at him. "Hai."

The end of the day drew near and once again, the skylark resumed his position on the rooftop, staring down at the students who now filed out of the school gates. One of the last students to leave was small girl with an eye patch. Her uniquely colored hair and pitch black eye patch caught his eye. She stuck out like a sore thumb… not that he minded… it made it easier for him to spot her that way. He watched her walk out slowly, clutching her bag to her chest and stared at her as she made her way down a path. Seeing as the sun was setting quickly, Namimori's most feared student returned to his office where he sat and filed paper. Half an hour passed before his mind was brought back to that girl… It was then he realized something important. That girl took the path which passed through an area filled with thieves and robbers. _Dammit! She won't stand a chance! _Pulling his blazer off his chair, he ran out the school in the same direction the girl did.

Running as fast as he could, his tonfas slipped out of his sleeves, getting ready to strike as soon as he saw an enemy. Turning a corner, he saw many people, all men, crowding… Crowding around _her_… He saw her clutching her trident, leaning on it like her life depended on it. She swung the trident, hitting one or two men but only giving mere cuts. Without a moment's hesitation, Hibari ran in, beating up anyone who dared approach her, until there was one. He tried to run, but it was futile and he was also beaten down. "Ano… Hibari-san…" That was the first time she ever said his name. He turned to her, staring at her bruised and battered body with his stiff eyes. "I'm presuming you don't have a place to stay." He said bluntly. The girl gave a small nod. Hibari grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards his house. His Japanese styled house.

Entering the house, Chrome saw that everything was neat. Not a thing out of place. Hibari led her to the lounge where he sat her down on the couch and left, returning a couple moments later with a first aid kit, futon and an extra shirt. "Food is in the kitchen and the shower is free to use. Here is your bed. Get some rest." He said, handing the items to her. Once she had taken them, Hibari turned to leave. "Ano… Arigatou Hibari-san…" "It's Kyoya… Just Kyoya…" "Ah… Arigatou… Kyoya…"

Waking up nice and early the next morning, the skylark went to check on his guest. He opened the lounge door to see and empty room; first aid kit sitting on the table, shirt folded and futon neatened. Walking into the kitchen, he found readymade breakfast, sitting on the table. There was no-one in the house except him and the house was left in a way where it seemed like no-one but him had been here.

Arriving at school a couple of hours before everyone else had, he found the girl sitting under the same tree he had first found her at. Seeing as she slept against the tree, he decided not to disturb her and headed straight for his office to file some more papers. Slowly, the school became noisier and noisier as students started to arrive. Hibari heard a loud commotion outside which disturbed his peace so he decided to go and check what was going on. He found a bunch of girls, crowding. Crowding around _her_… It seemed trouble followed _her _wherever she went. As he approached the crowd, he overheard one of the girls speaking. "You better watch where you're going, you loser!" Just one sentence was enough to tick Hibari off. Standing behind the girl as she continued to bully Chrome, Hibari cleared his throat. Surprised of his presence, the girl jumped. "Bullying is against the school rules… Detention after school today. 2 hours." Afraid to object the girl complied and left quietly. The mist guardian stood there, speechless. The bell rang for the start of school and students everywhere rushed to their lockers. Sick of all the crowding, Hibari started to walk away to the rooftop when he felt a light tug on his blazer. He turned around to stare into her purple eye. "Arigatou… Kyoya…" Pleased that she remembered his name, he turned back around and walked to the rooftop.

The lunchtime bell rang and the Disciplinary Committee leader slept on the roof, his small, yellow bird flying around chirping his name. The rooftop door opened and the small mist guardian walked through the door with two bentos, both wrapped in purple. The skylark opened one eye to see who had walked in. Placing one of the bentos right next to Hibari, Chrome took hers and leant against the fence pulling out an onigiri and taking small bites out of it. The cloud guardian saw this as an invitation to join her for lunch and walked over to her, bento in hand. They leaned on the rooftop's fence and ate in silence. But it wasn't awkward. It was relaxing. Taking a bite out of the onigiri, he remembered the day before; it was too salty. Today's one… was perfect. After finishing his specially made lunch, Hibari started to walk away only to turn around to bid Chrome farewell. Except he never said bye. Instead, he walked up to her and grabbed her small wrist pulling it upwards, forcing the small girl to stand on her toes. Still holding her wrist, Hibari stared at her petite face. "Herbivore… You have rice on your face..." He muttered and licked the rice off. The girl's cheeks instantly reddened. "Ano..." She said, her voice barely audible. His cold stare bore into her innocent purple eye. Slowly, his face inched closer to hers, his mouth slowly closing in on hers until they touched. Chrome froze and her legs shook underneath her as Hibari took his time until he was satisfied. At that moment, Tsuna walked through the rooftop door and froze immediately when he saw Hibari and Chrome. The skylark instantly turned, tonfas ready, and chased after the already running Vongola boss who screamed as he ran back down the stairs leaving the mist guardian breathless and blushing.

* * *

I'm sorry *^* it was really bad... I haven't really read through it myself actually... =3=

**Tsuna:** It hurts...  
**Erchu: **Ah! Gomenesai Tsuna-san *^*


End file.
